Mascota Inusual
by arcee93
Summary: Nada con Sherlock puede ser tachado de normal, ni siquiera algo tan cotidiano como una mascota. Regalo de cumpleaños para Smile


**Disclaimer:** el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Prompt:** Dragón de Komodo en el salón.

Regalo de cumpleaños para Smile Disfrútalo.

Feliz Cumpleaños :) pásala super bien :)

**Mascota inusual**

Regresaba de una conferencia de medicina en Escocia, resultó de los más interesante, temas de actualidad sobre cirugía y epidemias; entre ponencias y actividades pude darme un pequeño paseo por el lugar y descansar como si de unas buenas vacaciones se tratase.

Pero ahora volvía a la realidad, Sherlock no me había escrito en toda la semana, seguramente estaba sumido en algún berrinche de los suyos por abandonarle, porque había escasez de casos "interesantes" y no habría alguno que pudiese separarlo de su afán por incordiarme vía telefónica.

Casi tenía miedo de entrar al piso.

**Vamos John fuiste soldado en Afganistán, no hay nada a lo que no puedas enfrentarte**, me dije para darme ánimos.

Bueno quizás si halla algo a lo que no puedo enfrentarme, en medio del salón, de tres metros de largo, negro y con lengua viperina se encontraba un dragón de Komodo, usando la bufanda azul de Sherlock en su grueso cuello, y sobre su lomo, sentado tranquilamente estaba Sherlock, con la camisa manchada de sangre y las manos llenas trozos de carne fresca.

—Hola John—me saludó de muy buen humor, yo sentía mis piernas temblar, mis manos habían soltado las maletas y ahora buscaban en mis bolsillos la pistola, el amargo sabor de la adrenalina inundaba mi boca—.No te preocupes, esta domesticado—sonrió con suficiencia—. Se queda tranquilo si lleva mi bufanda—torció el gesto—. No he podido enseñarle modales.

—Sherlock ese animal es salvaje, su mordida es letal por la cantidad de bacterias que contiene su saliva, puede lanzarte varios metros con solo un movimiento de su cola—murmuré sujetando con fuerza la pistola entre mis dedos— Espera, ¿Enseñarle? ¿Qué hace aquí? —me forcé a preguntar.

—Luego de que me abandonaste—empezó con dramatismo—. Llegó un caso, un 7, nada muy complicado, hasta que vi la escena del crimen—narró acariciando la cabeza del dragón, yo ya visualizaba el posible ataque del animal contra Sherlock—.La victima poseía un par de dragones de Komodo como mascotas, hace exactamente cinco días encontraron su cuerpo descuartizado por sus queridas mascotas, lo que valió para una campaña de esas, concientizadoras sobre el peligro de tener animales salvajes como compañía—chasqueó la lengua en desacuerdo—.Son más fascinantes y menos aburridos que las mascotas normales.

—Sherlock ese animal no puede ser una mascota—traté de explicarle.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con tono inocente arrojándole un trozo de carne, el cual fue atrapado al vuelo y masticado, llenando de babas la alfombra del salón—.Esta entrenado—sonrió—.Lo cual nos lleva de regreso al caso—sus ojos se perdieron un momento, ubicando todos los datos necesarios para continuar su narración—.A cargo de ambas criaturas estaba un sirviente que se encargaba de alimentarlos y cuidarlos, y ¿Por qué no? Amaestrarlos para que asesinaran a su amado amo, resultó ser el medio hermano del dueño y quería cobrar la herencia.

— ¿Entonces todo esto es un experimento? —pregunté, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de superioridad por parte de mi amigo.

—He demostrado que es posible amaestrarlos, he echo que Hamish duerma en el sofá y que se deje bañar en la bañera—explicó como si nada.

De todas esas revelaciones la que más me sorprendió fue la del nombre del dragón.

— ¿Llamaste a un dragón con mi segundo nombre? —grité, recibiendo otra mirada de burla.

—Es evidente, desgraciadamente en Scotland Yard son todos unos incompetentes, tacharon el hecho de accidente doméstico y el asesino esta libre—Sherlock esbozó una mueca de enfado—. Sin embargo, pude evitar que los sacrificaran, Mycroft dispuso de un avión para llevarlos a el "Parque Nacional de Komodo" en Indonesia.

Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo hubiera creído, por unos segundos la mirada de Sherlock se había entristecido, el famoso sociópata altamente funcional, se había encariñado con una bestia tan incomprendida como él.

—Sherlock, estarán mejor allá, rodeados por su familia, por la naturaleza—musité acercándome con cautela, confiar en Sherlock era algo que hacía muy bien.

—Puedes tocarlo, no le ha arrancado el brazo a Mycroft—explicó acariciando las rugosas patas del dragón—.Lo cual es una lástima—comentó como si nada—.Así que no te lastimará.

Sonreí, extendí mi mano izquierda y la posé en el lomo del dragón cerca de las piernas de Sherlock, regularicé mi respiración y me concentré en acariciar a Hamish, su piel era dura, llena de escamas, fría, Sherlock extendió su mano y la puso sobre la mía.

—Le gusta que le acaricien en círculos—explicó guiando mi mano.

Había olvidado como se sentía el contacto con mi pareja, la verdad lo había extrañado durante la semana pasada. Leyendo mi cuerpo, como siempre hacía, Sherlock buscó mis labios expresando así lo que sentía en su interior.

A Hamish pareció disgustarle la idea de un beso apasionado sobre su lomo, porque se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras haciendo caer a Sherlock y con él, a mí, luego celoso me amenazó con su cola.

—No Hamish, no—ordenó Sherlock interponiéndose en el camino.

La cola del dragón impacto en el costado derecho del detective, arrojándolo contra el suelo, me preocupé enseguida, Sherlock estaba inmóvil sobre la alfombra, posiblemente inconsciente, ahora estaba solo frente a un furioso dragón.

Alcé mi pistola, con el pulso firme, si ese animal amenazaba la vida de Sherlock, no tendría otra opción mas que disparar.

Sin embargo Hamish volvió a posarse sobre sus cuatro patas, caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar donde Sherlock, lo olfateó curioso, me lanzó una mirada agresiva, y luego se retiró hasta el sofá, donde subió con habilidad, enrolló su letal cola y cerró los ojos confiado.

—Sherlock—llamé angustiado arrodillándome a su lado, dejando la pistola cerca en caso de otro ataque.

Sherlock recuperó de a poco la conciencia, lo ayudé a incorporarse y le alcé la camisa, había un feo moretón creciendo en sus costillas, y otros más en proceso de curación.

— ¿Cuántas veces te ha golpeado? —pregunté entre dientes recorriendo las marcas con mis dedos.

—No llevo la cuenta, John—contestó apretando los dientes—.Quizás unas veinte veces, diez de las cuales he quedado inconsciente—comentó como si nada, poniéndose en pie con mi ayuda.

— ¿Inconsciente mientras un dragón de Komodo andaba suelto por el piso? —musité con incredulidad.

—Estoy vivo, es evidente que no tiene deseos de matarme.

—Te atacó hace un rato sin motivos—dije molesto.

—Seguro estaba celoso, es muy sobreprotector conmigo—y ahí estaba de nuevo, la mirada enternecida de Sherlock—.Hablaba con él mientras no estabas—explicó.

El timbre sonó y la señora Hudson fue a abrir, un grupo de hombres cargando una jaula y secundados por Mycroft entró al piso.

—Es hora Sherlock—dijo a modo de saludo.

Sherlock asintió y se acercó a su dragón para asegurarse de que no le hicieran daño y de que entrara por voluntad propia a la jaula.

Nada de palabras, las acciones de Sherlock lo decían todo, sus manos algo temblorosas, esa última caricia que dejó ir sobre el lomo de Hamish, la mirada acuosa de sus ojos verdes y el hecho de dejarle la bufanda, eran suficientes para demostrar que Sherlock estaba realmente apegado al dragón.

Ni siquiera Mycroft se atrevió a romper la atmósfera del piso, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza se despidió.

En cuanto el piso estuvo vacío, Sherlock caminó hasta su sillón, tomó su violín y empezó a tocar música triste, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana.

Estaba deprimido.

Y lo estuvo por días, a penas comía o dormía, recibió las noticias de la exitosa adaptación de Hamish a su nuevo hogar con algo más que una mueca.

Esto tenía que terminar, me dije un día mientras atendía a un paciente.

Esa misma tarde, al volver de la clínica, me pasé por una tienda de animales cercana a Baker Street, tenían a la venta una orgullosa iguana color gris, me recordaba a Hamish y quizás a Sherlock le animase tenerla.

—Lleva años aquí señor, nadie la quiere—explicó el dependiente mientras empaquetaba todo lo necesario para armarle un terrario—.Es importante que lleve unos cuantos troncos, les encanta trepar, debe tener acceso a fuentes de calor seguras—yo sólo asentía.

— ¿Por qué nadie la quiere? —pregunté al pagar, dejando más de la mitad de mi sueldo.

—Es muy agresiva, incluso a mi me ha mordido muchas veces.

Bueno, me dije, Sherlock domesticó a un dragón de Komodo, una iguana no sería tan difícil.

Llegué al piso en taxi, cargaba demasiadas cosas encima como para poder caminar hasta el 221b, incluso el chofer me ayudó a cargar todo hasta las escaleras, ganando con ello una buena propina.

Sherlock asomó su rostro curioso por sobre su sillón, al subir con la jaula de plástico, mi maletín, y demás implementos comprados en la tienda había hecho bastante ruido.

— ¿Qué traes en la jaula? —preguntó acercándose, no podía ver en su interior porque era para transporte de perros, solo podía escuchar las garras de la iguana rasgar el plástico al moverse.

—Un regalo—contesté tendiéndosela—.Ten cuidado—le advertí al verlo abrir la puerta.

—Es muy—trató de decir, interrumpiendo su apreciación con una mueca de dolor al sacar su mano del interior de la jaula, con la iguana firmemente aferrada de su palma—.Interesante—sonrió sentándose en el suelo, ignorando olímpicamente el dolor que debía producirle tan tenaz mordedura y a mi poco me importaba aquello, eran solo detalles comparados con la felicidad que parecía regresar a mi novio.

—De nada—contesté adentrándome en el piso, instalaría el terrario grande de la iguana cerca de la chimenea, sería su hogar cuando fuera de noche o cuando Sherlock y yo saliéramos.

Terminé de preparar todo en unas dos horas, paredes, techo, troncos, periódico, hojas de plantas para que se sintiese cómoda, agua y comida. Me sacudí el aserrín del pelo y me levanté.

Sherlock seguía sentado en el suelo, donde lo había dejado al entrar, me acerqué con cuidado, y los vi, finalmente la iguana lo había soltado y dormitaba tranquilamente en su regazo mientras Sherlock acariciaba su lomo con adoración.

—Sólo había que darle su espacio—musitó—.Comprenderla.

Sonreí y me arrodillé a su lado.

— ¿Cómo la llamarás? —pregunté tomando su mano herida para curarla.

—Joane—contestó con rapidez—.Es hembra.

—Es un lindo nombre—acepté mientras le vendaba—.Ponla en el terrario, es tarde y hay que cenar.

Sherlock asintió y con cuidado cargó a Joane en sus brazos, llevándola con cautela hasta su hogar.

—Le gusta—sentencié al verla subirse con gracia a uno de los troncos.

—Es un magnifico ejemplar de Iguana Iguana —dijo Sherlock con su usual tono científico.

Sherlock volteó a verme, con los ojos brillantes, sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, mas sin embargo no encontró las palabras, así que se pasó nerviosamente la lengua por los labios y esquivó la mirada.

—Tranquilo, lo se—lo calmé abrazándolo, Sherlock enterró su rostro en mi hombro—. Yo también te amo.

N/A: ta tan! Y este fic ha terminado ^^, ningún dragón fue lastimado en este fic y estoy muy de acuerdo con las prohibiciones sobre mascotas exóticas :) están mejor en la naturaleza.


End file.
